The Green Eyed Monster
by baby's breath
Summary: Sakura never thought that Sasuke would somehow react to the fact that Sachi was staying at her apartment. 'damn you. Die! Die! DIE' [SasukexSakura]


... I do not own Naruto ...

* * *

**The Green-Eyed Monster**

* * *

- 

-

-

**– 101 Ways to Torture Him**

_... damn you. Die! Die! DIE!_

-

-

-

Sasuke sat at Sakura's light beige couch with a deep scowl on his face. It deepened even more when he heard a feminine voice giggle.

'_Tsk. Annoying. She's probably with that... Sachi again.'_ he thought with slight disgust.

He adjusted his position to make himself more comfortable, leaning his elbows on his lap and intertwining the fingers of his hands. He leaned his chin atop his intertwined fingers and glared at the soft cream-coloured walls of Sakura's living room. His brows furrowed together as he heard another round of giggles from inside the house.

He shifted once again from his perch on the leather couch, groaning in annoyance in the process. His hearing caught the sounds of footsteps and he switched his gaze to the stairs that led to Sakura's bedrooms.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun. But I think Sachi-kun is not feeling very well today so I need to stay," she said with a genuine concern on her face. She descended down the stairs and walked near him.

Sasuke placed his hands on his sides, clenching and unclenching them in pure anger and annoyance.

"He seemed really well last time I saw him," Sasuke said with venom dripping through his voice.

Sakura was oblivious to the seething Uchiha as she placed an index finger on her chin.

"Yeah, I noticed it too," she observed. "But he doesn't look really well right now, so I really can't go training with you," she said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. She could feel his muscles stiffen and so she immediately retrieved her hand.

That was when she realized that Sasuke seemed not too happy that he won't be able to train. Guilt ate on her insides.

'_Damn him. He won't let Sakura out of his sight.'_ Sasuke thought angrily, knowing that the Sachi guy was just pretending he was sick so that he and Sakura would not be able to go training that day. He admitted that Sachi was pretty damn tricky.

Looking around the room, Sakura thought of a thing to make up for the Uchiha. He was really eager to train and had even come to her house just so they could go to the training grounds early, not that she mind the action. He had done that several times already that she could not count them anymore.

She pursed her lips together, a mannerism that she always do whenever she felt guilty.

"I'm really sorry. Maybe you can train with Naruto, Sasuke-kun," she suggested, looking down on him hopefully.

Sasuke snickered. "The dobe's with the Hyuuga girl."

"Oh," Sakura said, nodding her head in understanding.

"I'll stay here," Sasuke suggested, standing up from his seat and inserting his hands inside his pockets. "I won't leave you alone with that Sachi," he added with a scowl.

Sakura laughed lightly, the sound calming Sasuke's boiling blood.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," she said through her smile, her eyes locking with his onyx orbs. "But I think Sachi-kun won't do anything naughty."

A vein on the Uchiha heir's temple twitched upon the mention of 'Sachi' and 'naughty'. He suddenly had the urge to chop Sachi's limbs into chunks and let Kisame eat it.

Sakura held his hand on hers, causing unknown butterflies to flutter on Sasuke's stomach. He could feel the smoothness of her palm that held his hand.

"Could you look for him for a while? I'll just go get medicines for him," Sakura asked.

"Hn. I think he's old enough to take care of himself," he retorted, scowling like a child as Sakura proceeded to drag him into the spare bedroom of her apartment.

"Aww, come on Sasuke-kun. Please?" Sakura asked, looking up at his towering form.

Sasuke tried his best to ignore the kunoichi. After all, he knew that _voice_ that she used. It was sweet. In fact, _very_ sweet. He was sure that she was using her _ultimate weapon _to make him succumb to her requests. He gulped discreetly as they paused at the hallway of the apartment's second floor with Sakura tugging at his arm to catch his attention.

'_Don't look.' _Sasuke repeated to himself over and over again.

"Sasuke-kuuun," Sakura coaxed sweetly, pouting her lips a little.

Hesitantly, Sasuke looked down at the pink-haired kunoichi without moving his head, his eyes flickering from looking down at her and looking back up at the wall beside him.

He groaned once his vision met Sakura's large, watery, emerald eyes. And when he did, his eyes locked on those pleading orbs and he was caught at her spell, like a fly on a spider's web.

"Hn."

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke-kun!" She jumped up and down and hugged him tightly, her arms going around his waist. Her height prevented her from snaking her arms around his neck conveniently.

She ran down the stairs, all the while listing the things she had to bring for Sachi.

Sasuke watched her descend down the stairs and disappear into her storage room. He groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his tresses. A frown marred his lips as he turned on the doorknob of the bedroom where Sachi was supposed to be.

The room revealed to be of a decent size with a window at one side. The walls were painted with a shade of light beige, the floors were covered with hardwood. A bed was situated at one corner with a night table and a stool beside it. There was also a closet at the opposite side of the bed.

Sasuke's hard gaze landed at the occupant of the bed, laying sprawled on the light yellow sheets and breathing evenly, as if he was not even sick. He could feel his left eye twitch and his inside screaming bloody murder upon seeing Sakura's Sachi. The very same reason he was stuck in the damned room and not training with Sakura... and having some alone time with her.

Sasuke pretended that he did not thought of the very last one.

He glared hard at Sachi who was still in bed and was laying very still. That Sachi sure fell asleep pretty fast. He took the stool and dragged it to the opposite side of the bed, near the closet, making sure he was making enough noise to distract the other occupant of the room's 'sleep'.

He grumpily sat down on the stool, crossing his arms in front of his chest and training his gaze at the wall. His mind travelled from thoughts of tomatoes to tormenting something.

First, he would pin that Sachi's limbs on the wall with his newly sharpened kunais. Then he would make him his practice doll until he beg for mercy, if he was even capable of begging.

Sasuke smirked at his brilliant idea.

He detected Sachi shift his position from the bed and scowled. He closed his eyes and leaned at the closet door, ignoring Sakura's 'sick' patient.

After practicing with his shuriken and kunai, he would practice his Sharingan on him. Preferably his genjutsu techniques. He would put him under the illusion of not having his favourite foods, like those stinky fishes.

Sasuke unconsciously nodded from his seat and continued his train of thoughts.

Then when he was exhausted, Sasuke will take him out of being pinned by his kunais and then hang him on a tree upside down. He thought Sachi would make a good piñata.

Sasuke scowled at the thought. The punishment did not seem enough. After all, Sachi just ruined a perfect alone time with _his_ Sakura.

Wait.

_His_ Sakura?

Sasuke mentally shrugged. He seemed fine with the idea. In fact, he even _liked_ that idea.

He gripped his biceps with his hands tightly as he concentrated on torturing Sachi in his mind.

Slowly, he would tear his skin out of his body. That small, weak, unmuscular body.

Why would Sakura give so much attention to that Sachi anyway. He was much more good looking. Way better. And more muscular too.

Sasuke smirked proudly. Yes, he was much, much better. More good looking and stronger and muscular. Unlike that stupid Sachi. Sasuke went back to his train of thoughts after inflating his ego.

Then, he would take a big, big fish. Freshly cooked and fleshy fish. He would show it off to that Sachi and make him drool with hunger. And then, he would eat the fish by himself and let his captive drool at the sight of him eating such a delicious fish.

That would tell that Sachi to back off with his property. After all, Sachi was nothing compared to _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled at the thought of making Sachi undergo his tortures. He would make sure everything was slow and painful so that it will tattoo on Sachi's small brain that Sakura was his.

The Uchiha seemed to be getting fond of the idea of having the medical ninja as his. But hey, that was a _fact_.

Sasuke swore he would savour every minute of torturing Sachi.

Sakura would only call him, and only him, affectionately with the honorific '-kun'.

Sasuke-kun.

It fits him perfectly, more so if it came from Sakura's luscious lips.

Sachi-kun? Sasuke scowled at that thought. It did not even sound good on that stupid Sachi's name.

Sasuke-kun.

The raven-haired Uchiha smirked at the thought. Now that was more like it.

Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke chuckled, replaying the plan of torturing Sachi again and again in his mind. He was not aware, too caught up on his evil thoughts, that Sakura had entered the room already with a tray of food and medicine for Sachi.

He chuckled again, his eyes still closed and his position the same as before – with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sakura looked at her teammate curiously, wondering what Sasuke was chuckling about. She cautiously walked closer to him, calling his name to grab his attention.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Her call was futile as the Uchiha ignored her and continued chuckling.

Sakura smiled awkwardly at him. She extended her hand to touch his shoulder, calling his name once again. "Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, shaking his shoulder at the same time.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open. Sakura's worried face that was close to his own was the first thing that he saw.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, feeling for his forehead if he was also sick.

"Aa." the man replied, taking Sakura's hand away from his forehead a little too harshly.

"Okay, if you say so."

Sakura walked back to the tray of food and medicine she had settled at the night table. She could feel Sasuke's gaze boring a hole at her back.

**xöxöxöxöx**

**Omake! -** Sakura looks at Sasuke's back sadly. _If you turn your back on me, you won't see the feelings I am openly displaying for you..._

**xöxöxöxöx**

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked once more, worry laced on her every words.

The Uchiha snorted and looked at her. Sakura settled the plate of food on the floor, calling Sachi's name – earning a twitch from Sasuke's left eye again – so that he would eat the food she prepared for him.

"Sakura," Sasuke started, glaring at Sachi who was now on the floor, eating the food laid down for him greedily.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, looking up at him as she sat at the floor next to Sachi.

"I'll be okay, if you take away... that," Sasuke murmured, glaring at Sakura's hand that was petting Sachi's back who seemed suspiciously too healthy.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, wondering why he would want to send Sachi away. She had just taken him in for a few days, and only until his masters came back!

Sakura and Sasuke locked their gazes for a moment. Sasuke looked as apathetic as possible, but Sakura knew him already for a long time to see that one emotion that was being dominant in his two orbs of endless black.

Then everything dawned on her: his evil aura just a while ago, and his distaste he fully show towards Sachi.

Sakura smiled knowingly at Sasuke, who in turn blushed very faintly.

"Sasuke-kun, are you jealous of my neighbour's cat?"

* * *

**.Authors Notes.

* * *

**

1) Sasuke was really out of character, but I believe that if his family was not killed, he would be someone who thinks himself very superior in some things, but inferior in others. On some situation, he would tend to want to have all the attention or maybe just part of it, as long as he get some. He was very happy and outgoing when he was a kid, and would have carried it if everything did not end as how it was in the anime and manga.

2)One thing I noticed that did not leave him when his family was taken away from him, was his competitive personality. He competes with his brother before, and he competes with Naruto now even though he did so for different reasons.


End file.
